My Saiyan Prince
by dbzlover135
Summary: Goku has a twin sister named Rikku; when the Prince and his bodyguard come to live on Earth Rikku never knew she was supposed to be the Prince's mate! Will she become his mate or refuse? I suck at summaries but trust me this story is good
1. Chapter 1

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 1** _

* * *

Rikku was asleep in her room inside of Goku's house when the 5-year old, half-breed son of Goku jumped on her bed.

Rikku and Goku are twin saiyans that have been together ever since they could walk.

When Goku got married to ChiChi he didn't want his little sister to live on her own so ever since they got married Rikku has lived with them.

"Aunty Rikku! You gotta get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up but tell me why I'm getting up."

"Were going to Master Roshi's to see Uncle Raditz!"

"Oh right."

She sat up on her bed then yawned walking into her bathroom taking a shower then getting out.

She dressed in a gi similar to Goku's except it had a skirt, black spandex shorts underneath, black fingerless gloves, and boots.

"Rikku you almost ready!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah I'm coming!"

She walked down the stairs then grabbed an apple walking outside seeing Goku on the Nimbus with Gohan.

"Get on Rikku."

"Alright."

She got on sitting beside Goku and putting Gohan in her lap then flying towards the old turtle hermits island.

"Look Gohan were here."

"HEY! KARAT, KAKKAROT! DOWN HERE!" Raditz yelled.

They jumped off the nimbus hugging Raditz, Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi then talking about things.

When they got on the subject of the saiyans Raditz brought something up.

"There is something you two need to know."

"What is it Raditz?"

"The Prince and his bodyguard are coming to live on Earth."

"Really why?"

"Because the Prince destroyed Lord Frieza and has no where to go."

"How did he do that? I thought Frieza was stronger than the saiyans." Bulma asked.

"He was, but Karat, Kakkarot do you both know how you can make your hair turn blonde?"

"Yes."

"Well that is the legendary super saiyan transformation and he unlocked it then destroyed Frieza."

"Thats awesome, I wonder if he would be a good sparring partner." Rikku said.

"Well he is the Prince and you get the honor of mating with him."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the last full-blooded female saiyan."

"And..."

"And you can produce a full-blooded child for him."

Rikku rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Whatever."

"When is he arriving?" Goku asked.

"Any time now, he will tell me through the scouter."

They spent the whole day at Roshi's island but had to leave when the Prince made his arrival.

* * *

The 3 full-blooded saiyans flew to the site of where he and his bodyguard landed then watched as the flame-haired prince emerged from the space pod.

"Its good to see you, my prince."

He looked at Raditz who was kneeling then the two saiyans who were staring at him.

"Why aren't these two kneeling for their prince?"

"Karat, Kakkarot when you are in the prescence of the prince you must kneel for him."

They ignored Raditz then walked towards the prince shaking his hand.

"Hi! I'm Goku, but my older brother calls me Kakkarot."

"Hm...who is this?"

He walked in front of Rikku smirking.

"That is my younger sister Karat, but some of the Earthlings call her Rikku." Raditz said.

"So this will be my mate, she surely is beautiful."

"Um...thanks for the compliment but why do I have to mate with you."

"Because I must have a full-blooded saiyan women for my mate and seeing that you are the last one you get the honor of mating with me."

"I rather pass, I don't know you that well."

"You will come to your senses eventually Karat."

"How about you and your bodyguard stay at Capsule Corporation!" Goku yelled.

"Whatever."

"By the way what are your names."

"I am Prince Vegeta and this is Nappa."

"Well...this way to Capsule Corp."

They all took to the air towards CC but the whole way there Vegeta couldn't stop looking at his future mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 2**_

* * *

When they arrived at Capsule Corporation Bulma showed Vegeta and Nappa around showing them to their rooms.

"Do you have an area for us to train in?"

"Well I do have a Gravity Room."

"We will use it."

"Alright."

Bulma walked away running into Rikku seeing her eating a pear.

"Sorry Rikku."

"Its alright, do you mind if I spend the night here?"

"Not at all but why?"

"I just want ChiChi and Goku to have some alone time together, they are fighting alot lately."

"Oh okay, you know where your room is."

"Thanks Bulma."

Rikku walked to her spare room then changed into some black softee shorts, and a blue tank top then got into bed.

When morning came around Rikku got up then brushed her hair before walking downstairs then making herself a bowl of cereal then sitting herself down beside Vegeta.

"RIKKU!"

She spit out her cereal then coughed choking on some frosted flakes.

"W-What!"

"Where is Raditz? He is supposed to help me fix the Gravity Room and I can't find him anywhere."

"I don't know, maybe in his room or at Goku's."

"Alright and are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine except for when you yelled my name I almost choked."

"Whoops, sorry."

"Whatever."

Bulma walked away in search of Raditz leaving the prince and Rikku alone.

Vegeta looked at Rikku seeing her still eating then took this chance to trace the scar of where her tail use to be.

She swallowed the food in her mouth then looked at Vegeta seeing him smirking at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just tracing the scar of where your tail use to be."

"W-Why?"

"When you stroke the tail of a saiyan it makes them get aroused."

"T-Then...why are...you doing it...to me?"

"Maybe I could get something out of it."

Rikku gasped then removed his hand then picked up her bowl of cereal throwing it away then going to her room to be stopped by Raditz.

"Raditz why are you hiding behind me?"

"Bulma is about to kill me and I know she won't kill you."

"Pathetic Raditz, afraid of a human woman." Vegeta said.

Bulma came out from one of the rooms with a frying pan in her hand causing everyone to gulp.

"Raditz! Get your ass over here!"

"No way!"

"Unless you want that mop on your head gone you will help me with the Gravity Room."

"Mop! My hair is amazing."

Bulma approached him causing him to descend down the stairs while holding his sister in his arms.

"Let go of Rikku and come here like a man."

"Not if it causes me to have bumps on my head."

Bulma growled then ran towards him causing Raditz to throw Rikku into the air then run away with Bulma chasing him.

"RADITZ!" Rikku yelled.

She thought she was about to hit the ground but was surprised when she didn't feel anything.

She cracked open one eye seeing a very tan and musceled arm holding her bridal style.

Rikku looked up seeing a smirking Vegeta looking down at her.

"Seems you just can't get enough of me little one."

She blushed then tried getting out of his arms finding out that he wasn't going to let go of her soon.

"Let me go Vegeta."

"Not until I get something out of it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe a...kiss."

Rikku blushed then sighed looking at his smirking face.

"You promise to let me go afterwards right?"

"Promise."

She sighed then leaned in kissing him on the lips; he moaned making it deeper by shoving his tounge into her mouth.

She pushed againest his chest causing him to just hold onto her some more.

Rikku growled then went super saiyan getting out of his hold seeing a smirk on his face.

"This is even better then I thought, my mate is a super saiyan as well."

"I am not your mate for the last time."

"Don't try to hide your feelings little one, I could feel your feelings in that kiss."

Rikku blushed then turned around walking to her room then changing into her gi.

She walked back down the stairs then approached the front door.

As she was about to open the door Vegeta closed it with his hand.

"Where do you think your going?"

"What are you my father?"

"No but I am your future mate so tell me where your going."

"Fine, I am going to Goku's to spar."

"Hn, be back soon I want a repeat of what we just had."

She turned around facing him seeing him licking his lips causing her to blush.

"Who says I would ever kiss you again."

"I do."

She rolled her eyes then walked out the front door flying towards Goku's.

Vegeta watched her fly away then smirked at her figure.

"You will be mine soon little one, I can feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Rikku spent the whole day at Goku's getting a glare from ChiChi; when they finished sparring ChiChi went to the store to pick up some food.

She looked over at her brother seeing that he had a sad look on his face.

"Goku why are you and ChiChi arguing so much?"

"I'm not sure, she says I spend too much time fighting and with you."

"I get it."

"What?"

"Shes jealous, she wants some time alone with you, just you and her."

"How do you know?"

"Goku I am a girl, I know how they work."

Goku chuckled then hugged his sister.

"Thanks Rikku."

"No problem, I will stay at Capsule Corp until you two work out your problem."

"But..."

"No buts, I can spar with Raditz, Vegeta, or Nappa if I want to."

"Alright, but be careful around Vegeta."

"I know, he is a creep."

Goku chuckled.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Probably right now, I better check to see if Raditz is still alive."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Rikku flew towards Capsule Corporation then went in search of Bulma not finding her.

While she was looking around she bumped into someone then looked up seeing a certain Namekian.

"Hey Piccolo."

"What are you doing Rikku?"

"Just looking for Bulma, I have to ask her a question have you seen her?"

"Last I saw her she was with Raditz working on the Gravity Room."

"Thanks Piccolo."

He nodded then flew out the window.

Rikku walked toward the Gravity Room seeing Raditz with multiple bumps on his head.

"Hey Bulma."

"Yeah Rikku."

"Could I live here for a little while?"

"Sure but I thought you lived with Goku."

"I did but him and ChiChi need some alone time so I decided to stay here until their problems are fixed."

"Alright, and Raditz your free to go."

"FREEDOM!"

Raditz stood up then ran out of the Gravity Room like a maniac causing Rikku to laugh.

"Hey Rikku if you don't mind could you order some pizza for the boys, and a lot of it."

"Sure thing."

She grabbed the phone then dialed the pizza number ordering 10 of everything.

When the pizza came she was amazed when all the male saiyans were in the kitchen already.

She laid all the pizzas out for them then grabbed one slice walking towards Bulma's lab.

"Here Bulma."

Bulma looked up from the blueprint she was studying then smiled taking the pizza.

"Thanks."

"Welcome I thought I should get you a slice before all the guys eat it all."

"Did you get yourself something?"

"No, I'm fine though."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem."

Rikku left Bulma's lab then went into the kitchen seeing that all the saiyans finished all the food and left.

She growled under her breath then threw away all the pizza boxes then turned around coming face to face with Vegeta.

She gasped then stepped backwards then fell being caught by Vegeta's arm around her waist.

"You have to be more careful little one."

"You have to quit stalking me."

"I'm not stalking just observing to make sure my mate doesn't cheat on me."

Rikku pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For the last time...I am not your mate!"

Vegeta smirked then put his mouth up againest her ear.

"Not yet little one, but soon."

She shivered from his breath on her ear.

"Just leave me alone Vegeta."

"Getting nervous?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because you never had a man be this close to you before."

"How do you-"

"I know many things Karat."

Rikku stared at Vegeta's smirking face then gulped wondering what he knew about her.

"I'm going to bed."

She walked past him but he caught her arm making her face him.

"I heard your living here now."

"How?"

"Like I told you, I know many things."

He pulled her body to his then kissed her on the lips passionately then broke it walking to his room then winking at her.

She stood there holding a hand to her lips and blushing at the same time.

Rikku shook her head then walked to her room which was beside Vegeta's then changed into a pink tank top, and softee shorts.

She laid down in her bed then looked at the door afraid that Vegeta would pop in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 4**_

* * *

Rikku woke up in the morning trying to get up but couldn't.

She looked over to her right side gasping when she saw a shirtless Vegeta sleeping beside her.

His arm was laying around her waist keeping her beside him.

Rikku lifted his arm up then got out of bed then set his arm back down walking out of her room.

"Hello Karat."

She turned around seeing Nappa drinking some coffee.

"Hi Nappa, what are you doing?"

"The prince told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get hurt."

She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know why he was sleeping in my room?"

"He said since you two are going to become mates soon you must get use to sleeping together."

"So he just sneaked into my room in the middle of the night and slept with me?"

"Basically."

Rikku growled then stomped down the stairs grabbing an apple out of the fridge then yelling when Vegeta popped beside her.

"Hello little one."

"Quit calling me little one."

"Okay...little onna."

Rikku growled then sat herself down eating her apple avoiding Vegeta's gaze.

"Your angry at me for sleeping with you aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Its not like I did anything to you."

"I know that but I don't want to sleep with any guy I don't love."

"I can fix that."

"What do you mean?"

He stood behind her then put his hands on her shoulders leaning his mouth down to her ear.

"I can make you love me."

"I doubt that."

"Don't worry I can make anyone love me even the most stubborn people."

"Just leave me alone Vegeta and put a shirt on."

Vegeta smirked noticing that he was only wearing his boxers and his tail was waving behind him.

"Why? Are you nervous to be around a man without a shirt on?"

"Why would I be nervous around you, you aren't a man."

She smirked seeing the emotions change on his face.

"I have to give that to you, I walked right into that one."

"Yes you did, now if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

She blushed then walked up the stairs.

"No way."

She got to her room then took a shower then stepped out changing into her regular fighting clothes.

She opened her bedroom window then flew outside sensing Piccolo's ki then landing in front of him seeing him meditating.

"What is it Rikku?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to spar."

He opened his eyes then smirked.

"Sure better than nothing."

As they were getting into their fighting stances they heard someone yelling.

"Gohan?"

Gohan popped out of the woods with an outfit similar to Piccolo's then hugged him.

"Aw, thats so cute."

"Shut up Rikku."

"Why? It is just so adorable, where is a camera when you need one."

Piccolo growled approaching Rikku making her fly back to CC through the front door.

She sighed walking into the kitchen seeing Bulma and Raditz making out.

"What is going on in here?"

They broke apart blushing.

"H-Hey Rikku."

"Hi, why were you two making out?"

"Um...well...we..." Raditz said.

"You two are in a relationship aren't you."

"N-NO!"

"Aw, Raditz and Bulma sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes the-"

They all heard the front door slam open then close.

"RIKKU!"

"Oh no, its Piccolo."

She flew up the stairs then ran into a room shutting the door behind her then locking the door sighing as she sat on the ground.

"Hello Karat."

She squinted her eyes seeing someone in the darkness of the room then turned on the light gasping when she saw Vegeta in a towel.

"V-Vegeta!"

"Thats my name."

"A-Am I in your room?"

"Yes you are and I don't mind how about you and I become mates right now."

He dropped the towel making Rikku gasp then cover her eyes.

"V-Vegeta! Put your towel on!"

"I can't, if we become mates I need to use this."

Rikku kept one hand over her eyes then reached for the door handle feeling someones hand on top of hers.

"Vegeta let my hand go right now."

"No can do, now lets get to business."

She felt him pick her up by the waist then throw her onto the bed causing her hand to come off of her face making her look at his "thing".

"Oh my god, Vegeta I-I really have to leave now."

Vegeta crawled on top of her then smirked seeing her blushing face.

"Don't fight it little one, you know as much as I do that you want this."

"N-No I don't, just let me go please."

"Ah, resort to begging now."

He traced her jaw line with his tounge making Rikku shut her eyes and push at his chest some more.

"Vegeta stop!"

"I don't think so Karat, you will become my mate even if you don't want to."

Rikku growled then powered up to a super saiyan kneeing him where it hurts every male causing him to fall off of her.

She stood up then ran to the door opening it up then closing the door behind her then running into her room.

"RIKKU!"

"Oh no I forgot about Piccolo."

"Rikku open this door!"

"Lets see dealing with Piccolo or Vegeta."

She thought for a moment then opened the door.

"Yes Piccolo."

"You owe me a spar."

"Alright I'm coming."

He grabbed her by the front of her gi then flew out of CC towards the woods.

Vegeta put on some boxers watching Rikku fly away with a smirk on his face.

"I was so close Karat of making you my mate but next time I swear you will become mine even if I have to resort to drastic measures."


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 5**_

* * *

Rikku came back to Capsule Corporation from sparring with Piccolo around 12'o clock.

She walked in through the front door then closed it making all the lights go on.

She turned around seeing Vegeta in some black sweat pants, and a white wife beater on sitting on the couch.

"What do you want now Vegeta?"

"I want to apoligize."

"Apoligize?"

"Yes for the way I acted towards you earlier."

"Well...I forgive you then."

"Good and if you don't mind I would like to atleast become closer with you so your more comfortable around me."

"Sure."

"How about you change into some pajamas then we can watch some TV or a movie?"

"Um...okay."

She walked to her room then closed the door changing into some pajamas.

Vegeta smirked knowing that his plan was working; which was be as nice to her as he could then make his move once she considered him a friend.

He saw her walking down the stairs dressed in some navy blue cotton sweatpants, and a white tank top.

She sat down beside Vegeta then crossed her arms.

"So...what do you want to watch?" Vegeta asked.

"Doesn't matter to be as long as it has action in it."

Vegeta smirked then put it on a horror movie.

Once the movie was over Rikku had a calm look on her face.

"You weren't scared?"

"No, I have faced rivals scarier then that."

"Hm...what are you afraid of?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Just because, if you tell me your worst fear I will tell you mine."

Rikku sighed then looked down at her hands in her lap then looked back up to Vegeta.

"Fine...I'm scared of needles."

"Needles? As in shots?"

"Yes, both Goku and I have been afraid of needles since we were kids."

Vegeta chuckled causing Rikku to blush.

"Well, I am afraid of worms."

"Worms? How can you be afraid of worms?"

"Lets just say I had a very bad experience with them."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna watch another movie?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders making Vegeta turn on another movie.

A couple hours later Vegeta looked over at Rikku seeing that she was fast asleep.

He smirked then laid himself down on the couch then pulled her on top of himself wrapping his arms around her back.

She sighed keeping her hands on his chest; he pulled the blanket over them both then turned off the TV.

He took one more glance at her then kissed the top of her head before falling asleep.

Rikku opened her eyes hearing a flashing noise then sat up seeing that she was on Vegeta.

She blushed then looked to the side seeing Bulma and Raditz with cameras taking pictures of them.

"GUYS! What are you doing!"

"Just taking pictures of this moment, its things like this you won't see that often."

She blushed then stood up approaching the couple causing them to run away.

"What happened?"

She looked back seeing Vegeta sitting up rubbing his eye and she had to admit he looked cute.

"I woke up seeing Bulma and Raditz taking pictures of us."

"Oh right, sorry about that I just thought it would be simplier if you slept on top of me so we would have enough room."

"Its fine, I'm gonna get something to eat you want something?"

He shook his head then walked up the stairs towards his room.

Rikku walked into the kitchen then grabbed an orange then peeled it before eating the slices.

She walked up to her room then put on some black spandex that stopped above her knees, then a dark blue sports bra, then put her hair in a pony-tail.

"Rikku what are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"I'm gonna go train some where."

"In that?"

"Yes, I have always trained in this since I was a teenager."

"Okay."

Bulma walked away making Rikku sigh.

She sat on her bed to put on her shoes then felt the weight on her bed change.

Rikku turned around seeing Vegeta laying on her bed without a shirt on.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I saw that you were going to train and was wondering if you wanted to train with me in the Gravity Room."

"Sure better then nothing."

They stood up then walked towards the Gravity Room then entered.

"How do you work this thing?"

"You use these controls over here."

Vegeta walked over to her side watching as she told him what every single button did.

"I got it, now lets train."

"First, whats the highest gravity you have ever trained in?"

"I would say about 10."

"Okay we will set it at 20 then."

She entered the data in then felt as the weight in the room changed seeing Vegeta struggle to stand then transform.

"Vegeta the idea of the Gravity Room is to try and not go super saiyan."

"Why?"

"When you go super saiyan in a battle you waste a lot of your energy so you should be very strong in your regular form."

He nodded changing back to his regular form feeling the weight get heavier.

"If you can't manage the gravity just tell me and I will lower it, okay?"

"Alright."

Vegeta and Rikku trained in the Gravity Room getting more closer to being friends.

He smirked in his head knowing his plan is working.


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

Once Rikku and Vegeta finished their training they walked into the kitchen talking about different attacks.

They saw Raditz run in then hide underneath the sink cabinet causing them to raise an eyebrow.

"Raditz why are you under there?"

"Bulma is angry at me for blowing up her newest project and threatened to kill me."

"Raditz you are a saiyan, she is just a human where is your saiyan pride?" Vegeta asked.

"Not here."

"RADITZ!"

Rikku and Vegeta turned around seeing Bulma walking into the kitchen with a gun.

"B-Bulma why do you have that gun?"

"That dumbass Raditz blew up my project that took me MONTHS to create!"

"That doesn't mean you have to resort to killing or injurying him."

"Oh yes it does! Now where is he!"

"Hiding underneath the sink." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! He is gonna get killed!"

Vegeta smirked from Rikku's attempt at saving her brother.

"A little machine like that can't kill a saiyan and besides its funny to see Raditz in pain."

"No its not!" Raditz yelled.

Bulma opened up the cabinet seeing Raditz hiding then smirked aiming the gun at him.

He yelled then ran out of the cabinet towards his room being chased by Bulma.

"They are the worst couple ever."

"What do you mean Karat?"

"Oh, well I saw them making out yesterday and I know they are in a relationship."

"I never knew Raditz would ever be in a relationship, I always thought he was gay."

"Okay, so what do you want to do now?"

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled.

"What is it Nappa?"

"Frieza's older brother Cooler is coming to Earth right now."

Vegeta's eyes got wide then he looked over at Rikku.

"Get in your fighting gi then get your brothers, the Namek, and the half-breed."

Rikku nodded running towards her room changing into her gi then sensing Piccolo at the Son household.

She landed in the front yard then walked inside seeing ChiChi having a talk with Gohan.

"Hey Aunty Rikku, whats up?"

"Its an emergancy, I need you, Piccolo, and Goku here now."

Goku and Piccolo ran into the room where Rikku told them what Vegeta and Nappa said.

"Friezas older brother? Looks like we will need all the help we can get."

"I know one thing my baby boy isn't fighting at all."

"ChiChi we need his help just let him fight!" Rikku demanded.

"NO! His studies are more important then some alien coming to Earth."

"So you rather have him study then save the Earth from destruction?"

"Yes."

"CHICHI! This is more important then him becoming a scholar! If the Earth is gone he can't become one! Sometimes you just have to let him fight!"

Everyone stared at Rikku with their mouths wide open.

"I'm going back to meet Raditz and the others, I hope you can help Gohan."

She walked out of the house then flew towards Capsule Corporation seeing Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta all standing outside.

"Where are they?"

"Well...when I was convincing Gohan's mother to allow him to fight Piccolo and Goku were kinda shocked but I know they will be here soon."

"We need them here now because Cooler just landed."

They all looked off into the distance seeing a ship land; they all took to the air then flew towards the ship.

Rikku gulped seeing the door to the ship open then saw a purple alien step out.

"I have a welcoming committee, how sweet."

"How about you leave now Cooler before I have to kill you." Vegeta said.

"Its the monkey prince, congradulations on killing my brother."

"Whatever, now leave."

"I don't think I will, and it looks like Nappa and Raditz are scared."

Vegeta looked back at the two saiyans seeing them shaking.

"Well, who is this beautiful creature."

He turned back to look at Cooler seeing him walking around Rikku.

"Leave her out of it Cooler."

"Aw, does the monkey have a little crush on this human?"

"She is no human, she is a saiyan."

Cooler smirked then looked at Rikku grabbing her by the throat.

"Looks like I get to kill a monkey today then."

Rikku gasped struggling to breathe then kicked Cooler in the stomach making him loose his grip on her.

"Karat are you alright?"

"I'm fine, lets just kill this guy already."

Vegeta nodded glaring daggers at Cooler.

"Looks like that monkey has a little bite."

"How about instead of talking you fight you overgrown lizard."

"And it looks like the monkey has some bark to go with that bite."

Rikku growled about to pounce on him but Vegeta stopped her.

"Don't fight out of anger you won't fight clearly."

"Thanks."

"How about we get this show on the road."

"Fine by us."

Cooler smirked launching himself at Vegeta but got kicked across the face by Goku.

"Goku! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to come and help, so did Piccolo and Gohan."

"ChiChi decided to let him fight?"

"Yeah, she thought about what you said and knew that you were right."

Rikku smiled then looked down at Gohan who was smiling back at her.

"Who the hell did that?" Cooler asked.

"I did."

"Your out numbered Cooler, 6 saiyans againest you."

"6? I thought my brother got rid of your filthy planet."

"He did, but some of us got away."

"Looks like I will just have to kill you myself."

"Try."

Cooler smirked pouncing at Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Everyone watched as Vegeta battled Cooler seeing that they were evenly matched.

They landed far away from each other then panted catching their breath.

"Not too bad monkey."

"Whatever lets just end this."

Cooler looked over at the group of saiyans and one Namekian then smirked.

"Looks like your friends are getting bored, I can fix that."

"What are you talking about?"

He smirked then made 6 copies of himself.

"Now everyone has a chance at fighting me."

They all stared in shock as the Cooler copies ran towards them.

"Your nuts!"

"Am I now?"

Vegeta turned back to look at Cooler then growled powering up to a super saiyan.

"So this is the transformation that defeated my brother, how interesting."

He growled launching himself at Cooler beating him to a pulp then looking back at the Z Gang noticing everyone was beating the copies except Gohan.

Cooler stood up then smirked grabbing Vegeta by the throat making it impossible for him to breathe.

"Looks like your mate won't get to see you ever again."

Vegeta coughed looking at Rikku seeing that she was being punched in the stomach by the Cooler Copy.

"Before you die I should show you my ultimate transformation."

Vegeta watched in terror as Cooler changed his appearence and his powerlevel increased.

"Now its time for you to die little prince."

He prepared a ki blast in his hand then placed it over Vegeta's heart; he clawed his fingers at Coolers hand trying to get away but couldn't.

Right as he was about to fire the blast Goku kicked Cooler across the face making him loose his grip on Vegeta.

"Vegeta you alright?"

"I'm fine Kakkarot."

"I defeated 2 of the Cooler Copies and I'm aiming towards a third."

"Looks like I'm going to kill 2 monkies today." Cooler said.

Vegeta and Goku got in their fighting stances then watched as the Cooler Copies transformed then approached them as well.

Gohan and Rikku flew up beside the two saiyans getting in their fighting stances.

"Gohan, Rikku you two should get out of here." Goku said.

"No Goku, I am staying here I'm not a child anymore I can take care of myself."

"And I'm staying here too dad."

Cooler smirked at the 4 saiyans.

"You 4 will meet your-"

He was cut off by a destructo disk cutting right through his stomach.

They all turned their heads behind themselves seeing Krillin in the distance then watched as the Cooler Copies disappeared.

All the Z Warriors collapsed on the ground breathing heavily from getting the tar beaten out of them.

"We all did a great job, right dad?"

Goku smiled then rubbed the top of Gohan's head.

"We sure did."

"No wonder your so soft Kakkarot, its because you have a brat."

"Well you always have to be a good father figure."

"I do have to admit though, the kid is pretty strong."

Gohan smiled then hugged Vegeta's leg making him feel really uncomfortable.

"I say we all get back to our houses and relax."

Everyone nodded then flew away.

Rikku had to help carry Vegeta back to CC then bring him up to his room.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm the saiyan prince."

Rikku giggled then kissed Vegeta's cheek.

"Just rest up, you look like you got hit by a truck."

She turned around then walked out of his room towards hers.

She got into her shower washing away the cuts and bruises then drying herself off before changing.

Rikku changed into a pair of blue pajama bottoms that have penguins on them, then a blue tank-top.

She crawled into her bed then fell asleep ignoring the pain from the battle.

Rikku woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of Vegeta screaming.

She jumped out of bed then ran into his room seeing him tossing and turning in his bed.

Rikku walked up to his side seeing that he was sweating and breathing heavy with a terrified look on his face.

The full-blooded saiyan put her hand on top of his forehead noticing that he was calming down a bit.

"Vegeta, calm down I'm right here."

"K-Karat!"

She fell on to her butt from him yelling in her face.

"Vegeta its okay, I'm right here I won't leave your side."

He cracked open an eye then sat up straight in his bed looking side to side spotting Rikku.

"Karat why are you in my room?"

"You were screaming so I came in here seeing that you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, thats right."

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright but when your ready tell me."

Vegeta nodded then watched as she stood up.

He reached his arm out then grabbed her wrist causing her to look back down at him.

"Vegeta?"

"If you don't mind could you...stay in here tonight?"

Rikku smiled at his blushing face.

"Sure."

He laid on the other side of the bed leaving enough room for her then watched her as she laid down her back facing him.

"Karat, face me."

She slowly turned around so she was facing Vegeta.

"Why?"

"I want to see your face."

She blushed as Vegeta stroked her cheek.

He put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him making her head rest on his bare chest.

She sighed closing her eyes then feeling Vegeta's tail wrap around her leg.

"Good night Vegeta."

"Good night, little one."

Rikku smiled at the nickname he calls her then fell asleep in her princes arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 8 **_

* * *

Rikku woke up in the morning seeing Vegeta still holding onto her.

She heard him sigh so she closed her eyes seeing what he would do.

He let go of her then stood up stroking his fingers through her hair then kissing her forehead.

"I hope you will be mine soon Karat." Vegeta whispered.

He changed into some jeans, a white T-Shirt, and some socks.

Once he left Rikku sat up thinking about what he said to her; he really wanted to be her mate.

She smiled a little of her and Vegeta being mates.

Rikku got off of the bed then walked into her room changing into some navy blue cotton sweatpants, and a white tank-top.

She walked down the stairs seeing all the saiyans at the kitchen table eating.

"Rikku could you come here for a moment?"

"Sure thing Bulma."

She walked into Bulma's lab seeing her trying to make something.

"I need you to put some of your ki in this box for me."

"Why?"

"I need it for a project I'm working on."

"Okay."

Rikku closed her eyes then controled her ki putting some of it inside of the cube then making it blow up.

All the males ran into her lab hearing the explosion.

"What happened in here?" Nappa asked.

"Ask...Bulma."

Vegeta looked through the rubble spotting Rikku then moving the rubble off of her then helping her up.

"What did you do Bulma?" Raditz asked.

"Well...my boss wanted me to make something to contain a lot of energy so I tested it out on Rikku's ki."

"And it ended up blowing up?"

"Pretty much."

"Now look at your lab, your dad is going to kill you Bulma this is the 5th explosion this month."

"I know."

"I suggest you both get healed right away." Nappa said.

Bulma looked at herself not seeing any cuts or marks on her.

"I don't have a single mark on myself."

"Thats because right before it exploded I formed a protective barrier around you."

"Why?"

"Since you are a human I knew that you could of died but since I'm a saiyan I would be fine."

Bulma smiled then hugged Rikku lightly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem, now could someone get me a sensu bean?"

"I'll get it."

"Thanks Nappa."

Vegeta picked Rikku up then carried her to her room laying her down in her bed.

"Thanks Vegeta."

"No problem Karat."

Vegeta turned around to walk away but Rikku stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"Vegeta, if Planet Vegeta was never blown up would we have met?"

Vegeta stared down at her then sighed sitting down on her bed.

"I'm not sure, your father was friends with mine so there would be a possibility."

"Oh, do you ever miss Planet Vegeta?"

"Sometimes, I wish I could go back home but I have to face facts and understand that the planet is gone and this is now my home."

Rikku smiled then placed a hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"It is and I'm happy your here."

She sat up then hugged him making him smile then return the hug.

"I'm back with the-"

Nappa walked into Rikku's room making the couple break their hug.

"With the sensu bean?"

"Ugh, yeah here you go Karat."

She thanked him then ate it returning back to her regular strength.

"I will now leave you two alone to...whatever."

Nappa ran out of the room making Rikku chuckle.

"Karat?"

"Yes."

"Do you think...there is any possibility that you would want to be my mate now?"

"I'm not sure, I am starting to like you more, we just have to see what happens in time."

"I can wait but I hope you hurry up because I am losing my patience."

He leaned his forehead againest hers making her smile.

"I know you are I just need time to think things out."

"Alright."

Vegeta kissed her on the lips then walked out of her room.

She smiled to herself then stared up at the ceiling thinking about Vegeta.


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 9**_

* * *

Rikku got out of her bed from daydreaming then walked downstairs seeing Bulma's father scolding her.

She chuckled then walked into her room changing into her gi then flying towards the Son household.

She knocked on the door seeing Gohan answer the door then hug her.

"Hey Aunt Rikku."

"Hey shorty, where are your parents?"

"In the living room want me to get them for you?"

"No I'll just come in."

"Alright, I have to finish my homework."

"Okay."

He ran off towards his room then closed his door.

Rikku walked into the living room seeing the happy couple.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Rikku."

"How are you guys doing?"

"Fine, and you were right Rikku, ChiChi and I did need time to ourselves."

"Thats good."

"So what brings you here?" Goku asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you guys were doing."

"Well were just watching TV."

"Yeah and ChiChi I want to apoligize for yelling at you yesterday."

"Its fine, you were right anyway Gohan has his fathers blood coursing through his veins so he will want to fight."

Rikku smiled then hugged ChiChi then her twin brother.

"Wanna stay for dinner Rikku?" ChiChi asked.  
"No I'm fine I have to get back to Capsule Corp anyway."

"Alright, see you later sister."

"Peace."

She flew back to CC then walked through the kitchen seeing Bulma making lunch.

"Hey Rikku could you help me set the table for lunch?"

"Sure thing."

She grabbed a few plates then set them down at the table, then napkins, and then cups.

"Why are you making everything so fancy for lunch Bulma?"

"Well I wanted to celebrate something."

"Whats that?"

"You'll find out soon and did you know Nappa is dating Marron?"

"Marron as in the girl that broke up with Krillin?"

"Thats the one."

"Wow."

"I know."

Bulma called everyone down and they all were shocked from how fancy everything looked.

"Everyone sit down."

They all stared at her which made her angry.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!"

The saiyans quickly found a seat then sat down.

"Thank you now I bet your wondering why I made everything so fancy."

"Pretty much." Nappa said.

"Well, Raditz and I are mates."

Vegeta and Rikku spit out the water they were drinking then stared wide eyed at them.

"YOUR MATES!" They yelled.

"Yes we are."

"Never thought I would see the day and especially with Bulma." Rikku muttered.

When everyone finished their lunch they all went to either train, relax, or just chat.

Rikku was talking with her brother when Vegeta put a hand on her arm.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Privately."

"Um...okay."

She followed Vegeta to his room then stepped inside sitting on his bed watching him close the door.

"So whats up?"

Vegeta sat down beside Rikku then stared at his feet.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brothers."

"Why my brothers?"

"Well...they are already mated and you aren't."

"And..."

"And I was wondering when you would want to mate with me."

Rikku smiled scooting closer to him then placing her hands on his.

"When I am ready I will tell you, there is no need to rush."

"I know, but I want to mate with you so bad."

He placed his hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb.

"Yes I know you do but just give me a little bit more time."

"Can I set a deadline?"

Rikku chuckled then nodded.

"How about...in the next 3 days?"

"Sure, but just to let you know Vegeta I love you like a best friend."

"Not even a little bit more then a friend."

"Maybe a little but if you keep on pushing it you won't get a mate."

"Alright I'm sorry its just I thought I would have a mate before Raditz and Kakkarot but I was wrong."

"Its okay, you will have a mate but not just yet."

"Can I still kiss you?"

"If it makes you stop asking when I will give you my answer then yes."

Vegeta smirked then leaned in stealing a passionate kiss from her.

She closed her eyes then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

His tail wrapped itself around her waist as well pulling her even closer.

They both broke apart after a while panting then smiled at each other.

"So how was I little one?"

"You were...good."

Vegeta smirked then kissed her forehead before walking out of his room.

Rikku sighed laying on his bed.

"What have I gotten myself in to?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

Rikku spent the rest of the day with Goku, ChiChi, and Gohan going to the amusement park.

She flew back to Capsule Corporation then walked in through the front door.

She rubbed her eye noticing it was 1 in the morning then groaned as she collapsed on the couch.

Unaware to her someone was still awake then walked over to her.

"Hm...it seems my little one has had a rough day."

Vegeta picked her up bridal style then carried her up to her room then set her down on the bed.

He kissed her on the forehead and was about to leave when he heard Rikku mumble something.

"Vegeta..."

He smirked walking towards her bed then crouching down until he was face to face with her.

"Yes little one?"

She started to smile then giggle in her sleep.

"I like it when you call me that."

He stood up then walked to the other side of the bed then sat down.

"Really now?"

She opened her eyes then sat up shocking Vegeta making his eyes go wide.

"Yeah and your really sexy too."

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I was scared."

"Why?"

"No one but Goku knows this but its because when I was 17 a man broke my heart so its hard for me to be in a relationship."

Vegeta frowned then caressed her cheek feeling her lean into his touch.

"Don't you worry about that Karat, I would never break your heart."

She smiled then hugged Vegeta.

"Thank you Veggie."

"No problem."

She pulled away from the hug then giggled noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You know how you wanted to be my mate?"

His eyes went wide when he heard her mention this.

"Yes."

"Well I want to be your mate, I think I love you."

Vegeta smiled then grabbed the side of her face kissing her on the lips.

He felt her small hands on his chest as he brought his hands down to her waist.

After a second he felt Rikku go limp in his arms from being so tired.

He chuckled then laid down on his side bringing her head to rest againest his bare chest.

She sighed in her sleep placing her hands on his chest then snuggling more into him.

* * *

Rikku woke up the next day coming face to face with a chest.

She gasped them tried to move away but the person had their arms around her waist.

She looked up seeing Vegeta's sleeping face.

She sat up then poked him in the nose getting him to wake up then greet her with a smile.

"How did you sleep little one?"

Rikku rose an eyebrow feeling him move a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Fine, but tell me why your in my bed."

"You don't remember anything from last night?"

"No, I remember coming home then collapsing on the couch but thats it."

He smirked knowing he could use this againest her.

"Really, I have a question for you little one."

"What would that be?"

"When you are sleeping do you tell the truth when you sleep talk?"

"I'm not sure, but Goku told me I use to do it as a kid."

"Hm...alright, I hope you have an answer for being my mate or not little one."

She rolled her eyes.

"I do have an answer and would you quit calling me little one its annoying."

He leaned down so his mouth was beside her ear.

"I remember you telling me you loved it when I called you that."

She blushed wondering how he knew that.

"W-Whatever."

"Your answer?"

"I will tell you in the next 2 days."

"Why not now!"

"Its funny to see you stressed out."

He growled at her as she walked out of her room.

He then smirked knowing the answer that she would tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 11**_

* * *

Vegeta got out of Rikku's bed then went into his changing into a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve yellow sweater.

He walked down the stairs seeing Rikku putting her hands up in defense and backing away from Raditz and Nappa.

"What are you two doing?"

The 3 of them all looked over at Vegeta.

"My Prince, we were just talking with Karat."

"Yeah right, you two were about to kill me!"

They looked at her and growled making her back away.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, we were just eating breakfast then Karat came down and blasted us with a ki blast!" Raditz said.

"Is this true Karat?"

"No its not, I came down here then they yelled making me look at them then they threatened to kill me!"

Vegeta looked at the 2 saiyans with a glare.

Just as he was about to say something Bulma came into the kitchen laughing her head off.

"What are you laughing about woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Rikku wasn't the one who blasted you two with a ki blast it was me."

"But Bulma you can't produce any ki."

"I know, but I created this gun that fires ki blast and I tested it out on Nappa and Raditz."

Nappa and Raditz glared at her making her back away as they chased her.

"They're a little overdramatic aren't they?"

"Not a little, more like a lot."

Rikku smiled then made some toast then put some peanut butter on it.

Vegeta looked over her shoulder curious on what she was doing.

"Want some?"

"What is it?"

"Its toast with peanut butter, its really good."

He took the toast out of her hand then ate it.

"It is good."

"Told you."

"So Karat, what are you doing today?"

She looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm either going to train or relax, why?"

"Just wondering."

Rikku smirked then finished her toast then threw away the paper plate it was resting on.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower then change and then we can do something together."

"Okay."

She kissed Vegeta on the cheek then walked up the stairs.

Vegeta blushed as he put a hand on his cheek then shook it off walking into the living room.

He was flipping through the channels as he waited for Rikku.

She came down a couple seconds later wearing cut off jean shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of socks.

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing, this blasted TV doesn't have anything on!"

Vegeta stood up extending his hand about to send a ki blast at it when Rikku stopped him.

She stood up then placed her hand on top of his.

"Bulma would kill you if you blew up her TV, trust me I know."

"Fine."

Rikku smiled then took the remote from him putting on an action movie gaining his attention.

Once the movie was over they both were bored out of their minds.

"What could we do now?"

"Don't look at me, I know nothing of this planet."

She rolled her eyes then thought of something.

"We could make some food."

"You mean me, the Prince of all Saiyans make food? I think not."

"Come on Vegeta its just for fun."

"Fine."

They both stood up then walked into the kitchen having no idea on what to do.

"Your telling me you have no idea on how to cook! Your a woman your supposed to know."

"Well I was too busy fighting people to learn how and this is just for fun."

He rolled his eyes at her knowing it would be a disaster once they were done.

They both decided that they would make chocolate chip cookies after a long arguement.

She looked up on the internet what they needed then pulled it all out with the utensils they needed.

"Okay, lets see..."

Vegeta looked over her shoulder seeing her pull out they flour then put it in a bowl accidently getting some on herself.

He chuckled at her thinking she didn't hear him but she did.

Rikku turned around they blew some flour into his face making his mouth open.

"What the hell."

"Well, now this is proof we both did something."

He smirked at her then read what they had to do next.

After they cracked the eggs, then put in the chocolate chips, it said they had to stir it up with a mixer.

They pulled out Bulma's mixer then set the bowl underneath putting it on high.

As they were waiting Vegeta noticed the mixer started to smoke then stir very fast.

"Ugh...Karat is it supposed to be stirring that fast and smoking?"

"I don't think so."

They walked in front of it just as it blew up making the batter get all over them.

"Bulma is gonna kill us."

"Not me, I didn't come up with this idea."

Rikku looked at Vegeta in the eye then glared at him.

She started to laugh at him making him raise an eyebrow.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You have batter on your hair."

"Well you have it in yours also."

Rikku put a hand on top of her head feeling the batter then flicking some in Vegeta's face.

"Now you have some on your face."

He smirked seeing some on her cheek and nose.

"You have some also, let me clean it for you."

Vegeta leaned forward then licked the batter off of her face.

"Mmm...taste good."

She blushed at him then called the cleaning bots making them clean up the kitchen.

"I'm glad you liked it because thats all your going to get."

She smirked at him then walked up the stairs leaving a speechless saiyan standing there.

"Don't worry I will get much more then just a lick, little one."


	12. Chapter 12

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 12 **_

* * *

Vegeta woke up the next morning then yawned walking into the bathroom then taking a shower.

He came back out then dressed in some blue spandex, gloves, chest armor Bulma made, boots, and his tail wrapped around his waist.

He walked down the stairs not seeing anyone then pulled out a box of cereal then ate it out of the box.

"Prince Vegeta what are you doing up this early?" Raditz asked.

"I got hungry so I decided to get up."

Raditz nodded his head then made himself some waffles.

"So has my sister decided to become your mate?"

"I'm not sure, she has to tell me her answer today anyway."

"Well if she says yes go easy on her."

Vegeta smirked then nodded his head putting the cereal back.

"I am going to train."

Raditz nodded his head as he watched him walk towards the Gravity Room.

When Vegeta opened the Gravity Room door he was shocked to see Rikku training inside.

She stopped kicking the air then looked over at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, whats up?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just training, I couldn't sleep so I have been up since 1 in the morning."

"Want a sparring partner?"

Rikku smiled then nodded her head at the prince.

He walked inside seeing the gravity at 200 times Earths normal gravity.

He stretched his musceles out then got in a fighting stance smirking at Rikku.

"Don't think I will go easy on you little one."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

They smirked at each other before launching each other with punches, kicks, and ki blasts.

After an hour both saiyans were panting heavily, sweating, and had their clothes torn to shreads.

"Not...bad."

"Well...I am your...prince."

Rikku rolled her eyes then turned off the gravity.

She pulled out a small, brown bag then pulled out two sensu beans handing one to Vegeta.

He looked at it catiously watching as Rikku ate hers.

"When you eat it that bean restores your health and strength."

He nodded then ate it feeling much better.

"I'm going to get something to eat, want something?" Rikku asked.

"No."

"Alright."

As she was walking out Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist then slammed her into the wall her wrist above her head.

"What the hell Vegeta!"

He smirked bringing his hand down to her stomach that wasn't covered by anything.

She blushed trying to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her go.

"You should dress like this more little one."

She examined her clothing seeing her black sports bra, black spandex shorts that stopped at her mid-thigh, and wrist bands.

"What do you want Vegeta?"

"Today you must give me your answer."

Her eyes widened remembering what he was talking about.

"Your answer little one."

"Um..."

He smirked kissing her throat.

"W-What are you doing!"

"Trying to persuade you into telling me your answer, when you do I will stop."

She bit her bottom lip from holding back a moan of his warm tounge across her throat.

"F-Fine! I will tell you my answer!"

He pulled back then dropped her arms pulling her close to him with his arm around her waist.

"And what would that answer be."

She thought for a moment wondering if she should be Vegeta's mate or not.

Rikku looked into Vegeta's eyes noticing the smirk plastered on his face.

"M-My answer is...yes."

Next thing Rikku knew she was being pushed againest the wall in a passionate kiss.

She felt Vegeta's tounge enter her mouth playing with hers making her feel really nervous about this.

He removed his mouth from hers then traced his tounge along her jawline then pulled away looking into her eyes.

"You do want this now, correct?"

"Um..."

"Because once I start I will not stop for anything."

"N-No, I'm not ready just give me time, I have never done anything like this with another person before."

"Alright, I will wait until you are ready and once you are just tell me."

She nodded feeling his forehead being placed againest hers.

"Vegeta, do you really want to be my mate or are you just doing this for the saiyan race?"

He pulled away then looked at her in the eyes placing a hand on her cheek caressing it with his thumb.

"At first yes, I was just doing this for the saiyan race, but after these few weeks with you I have started to gain feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I don't want you to think any different."

She nodded.

"Also, when you are my mate I won't give you daily shows of affection, but I will once in a while I'm just not an emotional guy."

She placed a hand on his cheek causing him to look at her.

"I'm fine with once in a while."

He smiled at her then gave her a slow, passionate kiss to take her breath away.

"I'm going to my room, see you later."

"Y-Yeah, okay."

He smirked then kissed her on the forehead before leaving the gravity room.

Rikku sunk to the floor then sighed.

After a little while she stood back up then walked out into the kitchen seeing that it was 1 in the afternoon already.

"Hey Rikku how was training?"

She looked over at the table seeing Vegeta smirking at her.

"It was...the best training I have had in a long time."

"Thats good, hopefully you'll have another good training session."

She eyed Vegeta then smirked.

"I think I will."


	13. Chapter 13

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 13 **_

* * *

It has been 9 months since Rikku told Vegeta she wanted to be his mate.

But to Vegeta's disappointment she still wasn't ready for the mating part.

He kept reminding her of it but she told him she knew but she still needed more time.

He was so desperate that when they slept together in the same bed he tried convincing her to do it but she still refused.

Vegeta stopped his training in the Gravity Room then grabbed a towel wrapping it around his neck then walking out.

He walked into the kitchen then grabbed a pear seeing Raditz walk into the kitchen with his son Trunks.

Vegeta chuckled from the rings under his eyes.

"Brat trouble?"

"Shut up Vegeta, he just won't stop crying."

"Give him here."

"Your not gonna kill him are you?"

"No I'm not so just give him here."

Raditz gave his son over to Vegeta seeing him sing a song from Planet Vegeta making him fall to sleep.

"How did you do that?"

"Every saiyan falls asleep when you sing them that song."

"Cool, you have to teach me that song Vegeta."

"I will or maybe another way to make him fall asleep is to let his tail grow back then stroke it."

"I know, Bulma made me cut it off."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room."

"You know you have been in a bad mood lately."

"Don't you think I don't already know that? Its because your sister still won't complete the mating ritual."

"Well you better tell her or you will go crazy and rape her."

"I know."

Vegeta walked up the steps to his room passing by Rikku's door then sighing.

He walked into his room then took a shower then dressing in some jeans, and a black T-Shirt.

He heard someone knock on his door so he opened it seeing Rikku.

"What is it Karat?"

"Um...well my brother said you needed to see me."

Vegeta growled then saw him giving him a glare.

"Fine, come in."

She walked inside then sat on his bed watching as he closed the door then sat beside her.

"You know how you said you wanted to be my mate?"

"Yes."

"Well the thing about saiyans is you have to complete the saiyan mating ritual with um...sex...and if the couple doesn't do it then the male could easily rape the female."

"Oh...thats not good."

"I know, I have been holding myself back a lot lately."

Rikku gulped then looked at him in the eyes.

"Well...if its that important then we can...do it."

"Really?"

Rikku nodded her head keeping her face down.

Vegeta smirked bringing her head up then kissing her gently and softly.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment."

"I think I know since you have been reminding me for a long time."

Vegeta chuckled then started to suck and kiss her neck.

He started to take off his clothes and hers leaving them both in their underware.

He squeezed her breast making her moan and arch into his touch.

Vegeta smirked laying her on the bed benathe him then kissing her neck then making his way down.

Rikku moaned as she felt him insert his tounge into her.

She clutched the covers ripping them to shreads as he moved his tounge inside of her.

He sat up then smirked at her flushed looking face; he kissed her on the lips making her taste herself.

He took off his underware then her panties then entered her getting a scream of pain from Rikku.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm just peachy except for this pain in my ass!"

Vegeta chuckled then slowly moved inside of trying to hold himself back.

"Vegeta I think I'm ready now, you can speed up."

He nodded slamming himself into her then pulling out repeating this process.

He turned super saiyan making himself grow bigger.

She did the same as him then wrapped her legs around his waist.

As he reached his climax he bit into her right shoulder as she did the same.

He pulled himself out of her then laid beside her panting.

"So, how was it little one?"

"It was fine."

He smirked kissing her on the lips.

"If you don't mind I want to make your tail grow back."

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Alright fine."

"Good, now roll over onto your stomach."

Rikku rose an eyebrow but did as she was told feeling Vegeta press his knee right above her tail scar.

He added pressure making Rikku scream in pain but felt something in her lower back.

She turned her head around seeing her tail then smiling as it moved around.

"I forgot how much fun it was having my tail."

"Yes our tails can be a good thing but a bad thing as well."

"Tell me about it, when people pulled my tail when I was a kid I thought I was going to pass out."

"You have to work with your tail and make it stronger."

Rikku nodded then closed her eyes falling asleep.

Vegeta chuckled then pulled the blankets over herself and him falling asleep.

He put his hand over her stomach then smiled as he felt a small ki.

"Looks like were going to be parents, little one."


	14. Chapter 14

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 14 **_

* * *

A couple weeks passed by since Vegeta and Rikku became mates.

Lately she hasn't been feeling well and she didn't know why.

She walked into Bulma's lab then closed the door sitting in front of her.

"Do you need something Rikku?"

"Um...yeah I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately and I don't know why."

"Tell me your symptoms."

"Okay well, I'm eating more than usual, I keep throwing up, I'm getting fatter for once in my life, and I have these pains in my stomach."

Bulma's eyes widened.

"Um, Rikku I need to take a blood sample."

"As in...needles?"

"Yes but please don't-"

Before she could finish her sentence Rikku ran out of the lab.

Bulma growled then walked out of her lab spotting Vegeta and Raditz in the living room.

She grabbed them by their ears then pulled them into her lab.

"Bulma what the hell!" Raditz yelled.

"What was that for woman?"

"I need you two to find Rikku and hold her down."

"Why?"

"I need to take her blood and she refuses since it has to do with needles."

"Sure I'll do it."

"I hope she doesn't kick me in the stomach again." Raditz said.

Bulma pulled out a syringe then followed the saiyans out of the lab.

Vegeta sensed his mate hiding in the Gravity Room so he walked that way.

He looked in to the GR seeing Rikku in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest.

"She is in there, once Raditz and I get a hold of her we will call you in."

Bulma nodded watching the saiyans walk in the GR.

Rikku looked up when she heard the door open then stood up getting in a fighting stance.

"Karat, we're not trying to hurt you."

"There is no way I am getting a needle Vegeta!"

"I guess we're doing this the hard way then."

They locked the door then jumped towards Rikku knocking her to the ground.

Vegeta held his arms around her waist as Raditz held down her feet.

"We got her! Get in here Bulma!"

Bulma opened the door then ran in grabbing her left arm then sticking the needle in.

Rikku's eyes widened when she felt the pain then bit her bottom lip.

Vegeta shushed her and stroked her hair as Bulma took her blood then walked out towards her lab.

"Are you alright Karat?"

Rikku glared at Raditz.

"I just got a shot! How do you think I feel?"

"I don't know thats why I asked you."

Rikku sighed then blasted him with a ki blast.

He ran out of the GR screaming.

Vegeta looked at Rikku then patted her back in a soothling way.

"Vegeta can saiyans get sick?"

"No they can't why?"

"Because I haven't been feeling good for the past couple of days."

"Well, Bulma will tell us whats the matter alright?"

Rikku nodded.

"I can't even fight, if I was feeling fine I could of knocked both you and Raditz off of me."

"I know and you will feel better soon I promise."

She looked at him with her eyes wet from tears then hugged him.

He returned the hug then sighed as he rubbed her back.

"Rikku! I found out why your sick! Come to my lab and bring Vegeta." Bulma said through the speakers.

She grabbed Vegeta's hand then walked to Bulma's lab.

Vegeta sat down in the seat seeing how uncomfortable Rikku looked so he pulled her to sit on his lap.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"Yes, whats the matter with me!"

"Rikku your...pregnent! And Vegeta is the father!"

She gasped then fainted in Vegeta's arms.

"Whoops, so are you happy Vegeta?"

"Yes I am, but I can't tell if Karat is happy or not."

"She will be fine she just passed out, here make her smell this."

Vegeta grabbed the case she gave to him then opened it then held it under her nose.

"I'm up!"

"Rikku are you alright?"

"Yeah I had the strangest dream, you told me I was pregnent with Vegetas child."

She laughed then looked back and forth between Vegeta and Bulma noticing their serious faces.

"Karat you really are pregnent."

"R-Really?"

"Yes you are."

"O-Oh my gosh."

"Are you unhappy?"

"No, I'm happy its just that I'm shocked."

"Well, since saiyans are born in fewer months then humans you'll have your child out in no time." Bulma said.

"Wait, that means I can't train!"

"You'll be fine, in 5 months you can start training again."

"Wow, saiyan babies are born in 5 months? Shocker."

"Hey did you two hear that Nappa had a kid?" Bulma said.

"Nappa? What is this childs name."

"He named him Toma."

"What does the baby look like?"

"He faxed a picture over, here."

Vegeta took the picture then held it in front of him and Rikku.

The boy had black onyx eyes, little bunches of black hair, and a little tail.

"Who did he mate with?"

"Some saiyan woman named...Selipa."

"Wait I thought I was the last female saiyan."

"Hm...I guess you weren't, but I got the prettier saiyan."

Rikku smacked him on the head making him clutch his head in pain.

She smirked then stood off of his lap then walked out of the lab.

"Good luck with Rikku during her mood swings, morning sickness, and other things."

"Oh great, how do men do this."

"Your the man, tell me."

He glared at Bulma then stood up about to leave but got stopped by her.

"When do you want the sonagram done on her?"

"In three months."

She nodded watching Vegeta leave.

"Good luck Rikku, your gonna need it."


	15. Chapter 15

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

It has been 3 months since Bulma told Rikku she was pregnent.

And to put it lightly, it has been the worst 3 months of both Vegeta and Rikku's lives.

She would get up every morning then throw up, so Vegeta had to get up and comfort her.

She ate all the food in the house leaving none for anyone else.

For a pregnent woman she hasn't gotten that fat.

And her mood swings are terrible.

Vegeta woke up in the morning then sighed looking at his mate then kissing her temple.

She stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes seeing Vegeta up.

"Are you alright Vegeta? Did I wake you up again?"

"No you didn't I'm just use to getting up this early now."

"Oh okay, want me to stay up with you?"

"No its fine, you need your rest."

Rikku nodded then laid her head down falling back to sleep.

Vegeta got out of the bed then changed into his regular training clothes then walked towards the GR.

As he was about to start training he heard someone knocking on the door.

He groaned then opened it seeing Bulma.

"What is it woman?"

"Well, you said in 3 months you would want Rikku's sonagram done so...when do you want it done today?"

"Wait until she is awake, she is sleeping right now."

"Alright I will leave you to your training."

He nodded his head then closed the door starting his daily training session.

After a couple of hours he finished his training then turned off the gravity before leaving.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Rikku stuffing her face as usual.

"Hey Vegeta."

"Hello little one."

"How was training?"

"Fine and once your done eating we have to see Bulma."

"I'm not getting another shot am I?"

"No your not, were getting a sonagram done."

"A what?"

"Its something that will make it able for us to see the child inside of your stomach."

"Oh cool."

Vegeta nodded walking up the stairs to his and Rikku's room to take a shower.

Once he was done he changed into some jeans, and a navy blue T-Shirt.

He walked back down the stairs seeing Rikku asleep on the couch.

He chuckled before picking her up bridal style then walking into Bulmas lab.

He set her down in one of the chairs then woke her up.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put this jelly on your stomach then move this over your stomach then you should see your child on the screen."

"And it doesn't require needles right?"

"No it does not."

"Alright I'm ready."

Bulma did as she said then started to move the machine over her stomach making the child appear.

"This is shocking."

"What is it woman?"

"Your not having one child, your having twins!"

"Twins!" Vegeta and Rikku yelled.

"Yeah and it seems here that one is a boy and one is a girl."

"At least one is a boy."

Rikku punched him in the shoulder.

"Girls can be equally as strong as a man."

"Sure."

"I became a super saiyan didn't I?"

"Yes you did but..."

"But what?"

"Nevermind."

Bulma chuckled from the scene in front of her going down.

"You two should start coming up with names for the children."

They nodded then wiped the jelly off of Rikku's stomach before walking into the living room.

"What should we name the kids?"

"I'm not sure for the girl but for the boy it is defenitly going to be Vegeta."

"Why would we name him after you?"

"Because every male saiyan royal's name is Vegeta."

"How about instead of Vegeta he is named...Vegetto?"

"Sure, what about the girl?"

"I don't know."

"Since you came up with the boys name I am coming up with the girls."

"Fine."

"How about...Gogeta?"

"Its cute I like it."

"Of course you do I came up with it."

Rikku rolled her eyes then kissed his lips.

"You are my prince."

"At least you finally realize that."

Rikku chuckled before leaning againest his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist then rubbed her stomach with a smile.

_'I hope I can be a good father.'_ Vegeta thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_**My Saiyan Prince**_

_** Chapter 16 **_

* * *

2 months went by so quickly for Rikku and Vegeta.

Rikku was watching TV with Goku listening to him talking about Gohans training.

"I can't believe Gohan is a super saiyan." Rikku said.

"I know me either, but for some reason I feel like he could achieve a higher point then super saiyan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember when he was a toddler and was about to hit that tree?"

"Yeah and then he let out a big burst of energy slamming right through it."

"Yep and even Piccolo says he does it sometimes when their training."

"Wow Gohan is one strong kid at the age of 10."

"I know way stronger then us at that age."

"I know."

"So how are the twins doing?"

Goku put his hand on Rikku's growing stomach.

"Fine, they should be out any day now can't wait either then I can train again."

Goku chuckled at his sister.

"I bet they will be really strong."

"Knowing Vegeta he will make them train once they can walk."

"Probably."

Goku and Rikku were laughing but then Rikku felt the twins kick inside of her.

"Goku I think its time for the twins to say hello."

"Oh gosh, what should I do?"

"I don't know maybe, FLY ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Alright alright, I'm going."

He picked his sister up then flew to the hospital at full speed then told the doctors what happened.

"Goku call Bulma and tell her what happened."

"Alright I will you just get those kids out."

"Oh I will."

Goku picked up the phone then dialed Bulmas cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bulma its Goku."

"Hey Goku where are you weren't you just here?"

"Yeah but I need you to get Vegeta and come to the hospital Rikku is giving birth."

"Right on it."

"Thanks bye."

Goku hung up the phone then sat down waiting for the arrival of Vegeta and Bulma.

After a couple of seconds Vegeta ran into the hospital dropping Bulma on her butt.

"Where is my mate!"

"Vegeta calm down she is in the birthing room right now, you can go in there if you want."

"I think I will wait out here."

He sat down on one of the chairs then sighed tapping his foot on the ground.

"Vegeta its gonna be alright, knowing Rikku she will be fine."

"You don't know full-blooded saiyan births, my mother died giving birth to my little brother."

"Wow, that sucks."

"I know thats why my father was such a bastard to me once she died."

Goku rubbed Vegeta's back making him calm down.

After a couple of hours a doctor came out.

"I am looking for the one named Vegeta."

Vegeta stood up then walked towards the doctor.

"I'm Vegeta how is Ka-Rikku doing?"

"She is perfectly fine and so are your twins, you can go see them now."

Vegeta nodded then walked in seeing his mate holding their children.

"Hey Vegeta, guess what? The boy was born first."

"I'm just happy your okay."

"Of course I would be fine, I'm a saiyan after all."

Vegeta chuckled then kissed her forehead.

"And also they are keeping their tails."

"Alright, alright wanna hold one?"

"Sure."

Rikku gave him the little girl who they named Gogeta.

She wiggled around in Vegetas arms then opened her eyes with a smile.

"I guess she gets this from you and your twin, shes fresh out of the womb and is already smiling."

Rikku chuckled then looked down at Vegetto then smiled seeing the trade-mark flame hair.

"Well Vegetto defenitly got your looks with the hair, except for those two bangs."

"That means he will be incredibly handsome when he is older."

"Wow, just wow."

Vegeta chuckled then looked at his daughter smiling.

"Well Gogeta is exactly like you Karat, she has your hair but my smile."

"I'm just happy that they are healthy."

Vegeta sighed then looked at his son seeing him holding Rikku's finger in his mouth.

"When can we leave this place?"

"I'm not sure, you have to ask the doctors."

Vegeta gave his daughter back to Rikku then found a doctor.

"When can my mate and my children leave?"

"You all can leave now, she is perfectly healthy along with the children."

Vegeta grunted then walked back into the room.

"The doctor said we can leave now."

"Alright, here hold these two while I get changed."

She gave him the twins then walked into the bathroom to change.

Vegeta looked down at the twins then noticed the smirks they had on their faces they got from him.

He smiled then kissed each of their noses making Gogeta giggle and Vegetto stick out his tounge.

"Want me to take them back?"

He looked up seeing Rikku's smirking face.

"You may hold Vegetto I will hold Gogeta."

"Aw, I guess she is a daddy's girl."

"Bequiet."

Rikku giggled then walked out of the hospital flying towards Capsule Corporation where the Z Gang was waiting.

When they walked in everyone yelled surprise making Vegetto cry but made Gogeta glare at them.

"Wow, I guess Gogeta gets that glare from you Vegeta." Rikku said.

"Thats my girl."

"Hey Aunt Rikku, can I see Vegetto?"

"Sure thing Gohan."

She gave Vegetto to Gohan as he made funny faces at him.

"At least Goten will have some good sparring partners now." Goku said.

"I think its so adorable how he looks just like you Goku."

"Aw, thanks Rikku."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at this noticing Gogeta kept staring at him.

"Karat."

"Yeah?"

"Gogeta won't stop staring at me."

"Its because she wants you to give her affection."

"Affection?"

"Yeah like treat her the way Gohan is treating Vegetto."

Vegeta looked over at the half-breed seeing him making funny faces.

He looked back at Gogeta then stuck his tounge out making her raise an eyebrow.

"Gogeta I want you to listen, when you get older you will destroy Kakkarot."

To his amazement she nodded her head with an evil smile.

"What did you say Vegeta?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright."

She walked towards Gohan then said something to him then he looked at Vegeta.

Gohan handed Vegetto to her then walked towards Vegeta.

"Rikku said you need help making funny faces."

"I do not."

"Fine, make her laugh and I will leave you alone."

Vegeta nodded then tickled her but she pushed his hand away not even getting a smile.

He rolled his eyes then handed her to Gohan.

He held her then started to make funny faces which made her laugh.

"I will admit one thing, you have to teach me that."

"Sure thing Vegeta."

Gohan gave her back to him then walked over to his mom who was holding his little brother.

Vegeta looked back down at Gogeta seeing her smiling at him.

"You are one confusing girl."

She giggled then grabbed his hand then wrapped her tail around his wrist.

"Everyone I think its time to leave!" Rikku yelled.

"Okay."

Once everyone left Rikku and Vegeta walked up the stairs then laid the twins down in their cribs.

They both got into bed then fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	17. Chapter 17

_**My Saiyan Prince **_

_**Chapter 17 **_

* * *

Vegeta woke up in the middle of the night by two babies crying.

He groaned before putting a pillow over his head.

When the crying didn't stop he sat up seeing his mate trying to soothe the twins.

He sighed before standing up then taking Gogeta from her.

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Sure, why are they crying anyway?"

"Its just something newborn babies do, they just randomly cry in the middle of the night."

"That is stupid."

"I know, but at least they stopped."

They put the twins back in their crib then got back in their bed falling asleep.

When morning came around Vegeta woke up not seeing Rikku beside him.

He stood up then saw the twins weren't in the room either.

He changed into some jeans and a green T-Shirt then walked downstairs.

He saw the twins playing with the 2 year old Trunks with smiles on their faces.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Rikku talking to Bulma then took a seat beside her.

"How did you sleep Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Not so well considering the brats wouldn't stop crying."

"They are not brats Vegeta."

"Yes they are Karat, every child is a brat."

"So you were a brat once then?"

"No."

"But you were a child once."

Vegeta was about to say something but he felt something pulling on his pant leg.

He looked down seeing his son looking at him.

He picked him up then sat him on his lap.

"I wonder what the twins will be like when they are older having Trunks and Goten as friends."

"They will be a menace."

Rikku chuckled then looked at her daughter seeing her having Trunks in a headlock.

"Looks like Gogeta takes up fighting at an early age."

"Thats my girl."

Gogeta was clapping her hands at Trunks face making him angry.

He looked over at her tail then smirked before standing up.

When she wasn't looking he grabbed her tail making her whimper in pain.

"Hey guys, Trunks is pulling Gogeta's tail." Bulma said.

Vegeta gave Vegetto to Rikku then picked up Trunks by his shirt then glared at him.

"Don't touch her tail or my sons."

He nodded as Vegeta set him on the ground.

Vegeta picked up his daughter then rubbed her back making her stop crying.

"Your really good with kids Vegeta."

"I know that, I did have a little brother."

When they were talking they heard the doorbell ring so Bulma got it letting the guest in.

It was Goku and Nappa with their babies.

"Hello Prince Vegeta."

"Hello Nappa, I am amazed you have a child."

"A lot of people say that."

"Lets, let the children play together." Bulma said.

"Yeah, they could get to know each other!" Goku said.

"Sure."

"But first introduce your child."

"Why would we do that woman?"

"So everyone here knows the kids name."

Everyone nodded.

"I will start, this is Trunks he is 2 years old."

"I'll go next! This is Goten he is 1 year old."

Everyone looked over at Nappa who was cleaning his nails.

"Nappa introduce your son."

"Oh right, this is my son Shin, he is 1 year old."

Rikku looked at his son noticing the black eyes, tail, bangs that looked like Goku's when he is a super saiyan, and the hair that defys gravity.

"These two are our children, Gogeta and Vegetto they were just born yesterday."

"Alright now lets leave them alone to play."

They set them all on the ground in the living room then walked into the kitchen.

"I wonder what the kids will be like when their older." Goku said.

"Who knows either good kids, bad kids, a mixture between the both, or mischevious kids." Nappa said.

"I'm hoping they won't be bad kids."

"Well there is a chance with our twins Karat since I am their father."

Rikku looked at him noticing the smirk on his face before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"What do you guys want to do in the mean time?"

"Wanna spar?" Rikku said.

"Yeah!" Goku yelled.

Bulma chuckled at the saiyans love for fighting as they ran to the GR.

She sighed then looked over at the kids.

"You all will be great fighters and heros like your parents."

She kissed their heads before walking away.

Once she was gone Vegetto and Gogeta looked at each other with smirks.

Of course they would be great fighters, they are saiyans.

* * *

**_Thats the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it I might make a sequel called "My Saiyan Children" if you think I should make a sequel just review!_**


End file.
